


Clear Skies Over Ruin: chapter one; places best left forgotten

by Fallenmemes



Series: { CLEAR SKIES OVER RUIN } [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Furry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: A legendary scavenger, a psychic, a mercenary, a monster, a scientist and a mechanic set out on a journey that will inevitably change the world around them forever.
Series: { CLEAR SKIES OVER RUIN } [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The chase.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justascrubwritingquestionablestuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/gifts).



> Yep, I'm doing this. FOR REAL this time.

"HOW LONG UNTIL WE REACH THAT FUCKING BORDER?!" Six screamed, looking through the rear window of their van as the group sped across the highway. They had been in this thing for hours now, but things had only got stressful just now. It was raining, and quite misty, but in the distance the silhouettes of two NEXUS speeder bikes could be seen, hurtling towards them at an increasingly threatening pace. Six turned to Sasha, who was sitting next to her. "You done loading that piece of shit LMG? They'll be toasting us any second now..." Sasha waved her hand at Six dismissively. "I just need a little longer." She said firmly. "We only have a few more miles to the nearest RainFall patrol. They'll help us out of this mess." Senkar snapped in his heavy Russian accent, immediately sedating Six's angered state, "Also, treat your peers with respect," he added, "I understand that you're stressed, but I've been in situations like this before. If you all just _listen_ to me, we can get out of this alive." Six opened her mouth to protest, but the Russian refused to take anything more.

"Alpha-2, this is Beta-1. Do you have lockon on the target?"

"Negative. We need to close more ground. Prepare for a fire support formation."

"Copy tha-"

The redcoat was interrupted by a sniper bullet penetrating their gas mask, piercing tight through their skull and spraying blood on the way out. They fell off their speeder with sickening thuds and cracks, leaving a mangled corpse on the otherwise serene scenery of the highway. "...Alpha-2, this is Beta-2."

"I'm listening."

"Fire that fucking missile."

Six cheered as she spotted the redcoat tumbling to the unwelcoming asphalt of the road below. "I got 'em! That should teach them not to fuck with us..." Senkar raised his hand. "I don't think so. If anything, we might have provoked them...also, watch your mouth." Six sniggered. "What are YOU gonna do about it, gigi?" She teased, before turning back to their assailants. "...they're aiming that rocket right at us."

"Alpha-2 here. We're ready to launch the firebird on your mark."

"Noted. You have my permission to fire at will."

"Echo. Launching firebird in three...two..."

BANG!

The speeder was engulfed in flame as another sniper bullet whizzed straight into the missile. The remaining redcoat was hit by the debris, sending him to a similar fate as his squadmate.

"And THAT'S the last of them! That wraps this thing up." Six cheered once again, slumping back into her seat and passing the rifle back to Sasha. "Quick thinking with that sniper, it saved us a lot of time." Sasha just smiled lightly. "So long as it was you taking those lives." She said.


	2. The bunny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew question the reason they got in this mess.

The anthrites inside that truck were nothing out of the ordinary for the new world. Senkar, the eldest of the group, was a stoic, silent but strangely maternal Russian bunny dressed in a white camo top, jeans, and a ballistic vest, alongside elbow and knee pads. He always covered his face with a gas mask, and only took it off when he was by himself or with Carlton. Speaking of Carlton, he was most likely the most abnormal of the group. A tall, lanky bunny dressed in a dapper brown suit. He was infected with the beta strain of the proxy virus, and was tall and possessed many unnatural qualities, making him the most intimidating, with his blank white eyes and his sharp teeth. However, he was actually incredibly good natured, and the last to put up a fight. Then there was Sasha, a short arctic fox of British descent who had a knack for assembling and modifying guns, vehicles, that sort of thing. Her defining feature was her bright pink nose (although she was rather 'gifted' in other areas as well), and the fact that she seemingly always wore the same pair of denim overalls. And finally, there was Six, the pale white Japanese shiba inu who had wiped out the redcoat force giving chase to them earlier. She was slightly taller than Sasha, and by far the most aggressive, being only 16 (which also made her the youngest.) She had a talent for swordplay, and always kept a hand on her trusty katana, which was slung on her hip. She wore a black jacket with a vest that she had cut with scissors in order to show her stomach, and some jeans. It was her short temper that most often got them all in trouble, with Senkar having to drag them out.

However, on this trip they had brought another member with them, currently unconscious on Carlton's lap. A rabbit of average build (but noticeably thick thighs ;) ) donning a grey sweater and yet another pair of jeans. Their most notable feature, aside from their deep, regal blue fur, was the mask they wore. Completely blank, and covering the entire face, the only detail on it was a symbol of a closed eye. Everyone in the group felt uneasy when looking at this mask, and Six even had the audacity to call their new passenger a 'bad luck charm' who 'they should have just chucked out the window for the proxies to eat.' Carlton had taken offense to the latter comment, and was currently sulking in the front passenger seat of the van, next to Senk, who was driving.

The group pulled over on a parking space off the side of the highway and Senkar turned around to address the gang. "Listen up," he boomed, startling the others awake from their daydreams with his harsh, imposing accent, "We need to ask our new friend some questions. You don't just lay around on the side of the highway while NEXUS is hunting you down and not get caught, nevermind the proxies... no offence, Carl." He turned to Carlton, patting his back reassuringly before turning back to the others, "Just try to be gentle with him. As far as we know, he isn't an enemy, especially if the redcoats want him for something. He's most likely on our side..." Senkar cautioned, much to the disappointment of Six.

Sasha and Six were the ones tasked with questioning their mysterious passenger, and Six was of course grumbling as they carried them out into the open air. "I say we slit his throat, steal anything of value and pretend he got snatched by a beta." Six sneered, kicking the rabbit. Sasha sighed impatiently. "Can you maybe come up with a plan that doesn't involve murder?" She said, hoisting the rabbit up against a tree. The two stared at them expectantly. "So what now?" Six asked, tapping her foot impatiently, "we just wait?" But before Sasha could respond, their guest stirred, and the symbol on their mask changed to an open eye.

"What the hell?" Six spluttured, almost shouting from the shock, "did his mask just-"  
"W-where am I?" The rabbit questioned suddenly, darting their head around fretfully, "W-WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Sasha quickly motioned to sedate the poor captive. "We're not enemies." She assured them, "we picked you up off the side of the highway. You mind telling us your name?" The rabbit calmed down slightly, sighing. "My name is Benedict. Benedict Shefferfield. I am male. I was born on the 18th of October 2005." He said, shuffling one of his feet on the ground awkwardly. "One of my parents was abusive."  
"...That's it?" Sasha asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Yes." Benedict replied solemnly, "That's all I remember about myself."  
"Ohh, GREAT, he's got amnesia as well, how wonderful." Six groaned. Sasha glared at her, before turning back to Ben. "I'm sure we can find a safe place for you." She said, smiling warmly, "we were just on our way to New London, there are people there that can help you." The eye on Ben's mask narrowed in contemplation. "I'm... glad to see that not everyone in this place wants to kill me." He beamed, approaching the van. The other two shrugged and followed him.

"Well?" Senkar asked. Ben repeated the same things he had said to the two girls. "...I see. I'm sure we can find someone who can help you out with your memory problem." He said, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "sit next to Six, the seat next to Sasha is reserved for doctor Taya."  
"How come I have to sit next to him?" Six protested, but she was met only with silence. She glared at Ben before taking a seat next to him. "...You're lucky you're cute." She muttured.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this took some time
> 
> Also, 'gigi' (I think that's how you spell it) is Japanese for old man


End file.
